Completely Different
by MissCrayons
Summary: So starts your 6th year at Hogwarts, with a vow to become something more than 'just your average student' your sure that this will be your most exciting year yet. Decide what adventures you will uncover in this interative story.
1. Of big hair, old crushes & dead budgies

**Title** – Completely Different  
  
**Author** – Akasha (crazygirl8639467aol.com)  
  
**Pairing(s)** – It's up to you.  
  
**Disclaimer** – Alas I own nothing, least of all the rights to the characters of this story.  
  
**Rating** – R  
  
Summary – And so starts your sixth year at Hogwarts, with a vow to become something more than 'just your average student' your sure that this will be your most exciting year yet. What secrets will you uncover and what adventures will you get yourself into? You decide in this interactive story.  
  
"And now for something completely different" this is my attempt at a different concept for storytelling. You all remember those 'Pick You Own Ending' stories? Well this is the same principle. I'll write the story, you (the reviewers) pick the ending and the story will continue from what you decide.

Sound fun?

We'll see.  
  
**Categories** – drama/humour  
  
**Feedback** – Kind of vital for this fiction.

* * *

Walking through the train station on your way to platform nine and three quarters your mind is fixed upon thoughts of the year ahead. You feel regret for the summer that has ended and the freedom that you managed to obtain during those few months of nothingness. However a part of you is thrilled to finally be here again. The smell of the metal, the sound of thousands of your fellow students hurrying to get onto the train, you missed this terribly.  
  
You've never been a particularly prominent member of Hogwarts, in the year ahead of you there are so many powerful and gregarious people that the rest of Hogwarts tends to fade from view.  
  
Vowing to not just be another part of the scenery this year you plan to strive to be more outgoing and free. 'By the end of this year' you think to yourself 'all of Hogwarts will know my name'.  
  
Swallowing the anticipation you step onto the train and wave goodbye to your overprotective parents. You wish you didn't feel quite so embarrassed by you mothers new 'Marge Simpson' hairstyle that you swore you loved only days ago, or your fathers attempts at muggle clothing.  
  
Walking down the corridor you check compartments for an empty one, the ones closest to the door are full as per usual. You hope for one in the middle, not one that's too close to the seventh year Slytherin's because of their continuous teasing and cruel jokes. You've never been the butt of one before and you don't wish to start now.  
  
Walking past the Famous Trio's usual cabin you risk a look in. Harry Potter aka The Boy Who Lived is sat there, talking animatedly to Ronald Weasley his best friend. Hermione looks to be reading and you can't help but roll your eyes at the fact that they except somebody so dull into their group. You beat down the little voice in your head that tells you your only jealous because you want to be a part of something so exclusive.  
  
Ginny Weasley is sat next to Harry, although she looks rather disconnected. You share some classes with her and talk to her sometimes when you're very bored. Unfortunately you cannot bite back the underlying feeling that when you talk to her your talking to the future wife of the boy who lived.  
  
It's not like your drowning in a crush on the boy, far from it. You've long excepted your love of bad boys. Nevertheless, there's still that little part of you, as your sure there is in every girl, that wants to be the girl whom the boy-who-lived loves.  
  
Seeing an empty cabin you quickly dart into there, dropping your luggage lazily on the floor your just sat down in time to be pounced on by one of your friends.  
  
For the rest of the journey you proceed to talk about everything you've done over the summer, she tells you how she's got a new cat and you tell her how you killed your younger brothers budgie accidentally while practicing with your dad's new dartboard. After a few minutes of assuring her, you felt terrible and had a funeral and everything, she finaly decides to talk to you again. Noting every five minutes how muggles have some dangerous pastimes.

You agree merely to save arguments.  
  
Being pureblood people get very confused as to why your family like to live as muggles. You couldn't answer that question but secretly you're glad because for that reason you got to spend all summer watching television, going to movies and reading fanfiction of your favourite stories.  
  
You of course don't tell her any of this.  
  
Smiling and nodding takes less effort and leads to less confrontation.  
  
You love your friend like a sister, but sometimes you feel she's far to set in her ways and her opinions are too strong.  
  
You're about to question the reason that her cat keeps trying to scratch through the tatty train seat when Hermione Granger sticks her head in the door and informs you and your friend politely that it's time to change into your school robes. Shrugging you nod and thank her.  
  
You assume she made it as head girl.  
  
That makes you start to wonder who could be head boy.  
  
Changing into your robes, your friend catches a glimpse of the tattoo you got over the summer. Placed on your hip bone is a small pink bunny rabbit, leaning on a rock and smoking a carrot. On it's arm is a tattooed skull. Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, you smile indifferently and lie that it did not hurt at all.  
  
There's no need for her to know you cried.  
  
Fully dressed you feel the train stop. Standing you battle your way through the now packed corridor and off the train. As soon as you step off Professor Hagrid ushers you away from the first years and into the carriage closet to the train.  
  
Already inside is the scrawny kid that you always see with a camera in front of his face. You scowl as he snaps your picture, and quickly adjust you hair in case he's planning on snapping some more.  
  
Sitting opposite him your friend sits close to you and you mention that you wish you could go on the boat again because the invisible carriages give you the creeps because you don't know what's pulling them. Just as you finish saying that Ginny Weasley climbs in and kisses the camera boy's nose.  
  
"Hello" she says sweetly to you and you reply in your sweetest voice,  
  
"Hey" your friend follows your encouragement and greets Ginny who introduces Collin to you, you nod and wonder if she knows your friends name.  
  
"This is Caretta" you say, just in case. Caretta smiles and looks at the floor. She always was shy.  
  
"Yeah, she has Divination with us, right?" Ginny asks, entwining her fingers with Colin's. Seeing that she has a boyfriend somehow makes some of the hidden jealousy disappear and your memory reminds you that Ginny always was a nice girl.  
  
"Yeah" you respond, your face blank. Ginny goes on to explain about the reason the carriages move, claiming to accidentally overheard your conversation with Caretta. By the time, you get to the castle you wish you didn't know. Giving the front of the carriage a wide berth you make your way to the front doors along with all the other students. The first years always arrive late. You think it's probably done purposely to allow the other students to prepare.  
  
As you walk into the Great Hall you move to sit at your usual table, **do you** :  
  
**a)** make your way over to the Slytherin table, where Pansy is already mauling an indifferent Draco.  
  
**b)** walk to the Ravenclaw table, where a hefty debate about all the over summer homework they had to do is going on,  
  
**c)** amble over to the Hufflepuff table which is buzzing with excitement and people are randomly hugging everyone  
  
or  
  
**d)** stride over to the Gryfindor table and sit next to Ginny and Colin who have somehow gotten ahead of you and are already settled in.

* * *

Let me know by reviewing people! Not only do I want your choice of ending  
(**please state either a,b,c or d!**) but I want to know what you think of  
the story. I wrote this in an attempt to do something original and I have  
never seen anyone take this approach to fanfiction before.  
  
Hell maybe I'm looking in the wrong places but I thought that this might  
work.  
  
I don't know which pairings are going to set into place yet but I assure  
you the decision will be left up to you. In the interest of anonymity  
'you' will not be getting a name for this story.  
  
** Sorry.**  
  
So please review – it's**_ VITAL_** to the next chapter. The ending with the  
most votes will of course be written and posted ASAP, depending on the  
amount of reviews I get. 


	2. Of food, dentures & evil cheese

**Title **– Completely Different  
  
**Author** – Akasha (crazygirl8639467aol.com)  
  
**Pairing(s)** – It's up to you.  
  
**Disclaimer** – Alas I own nothing, least of all the rights to the characters of this story.  
  
**Rating** – R  
  
**Summary** – And so starts your sixth year at Hogwarts, with a vow to become something more than 'just your average student' your sure that this will be your most exciting year yet. What secrets will you uncover and what adventures will you get yourself into? You decide in this interactive story.  
  
"And now for something completely different" this is my attempt at a different concept for storytelling. You all remember those 'Pick You Own Ending' stories? Well this is the same principle. I'll write the story, you (the reviewers) pick the ending and the story will continue from what you decide. Sound fun? We'll see.  
  
**Categories** – drama/humour  
  
**Feedback** – Kind of vital for this fiction.

**A/N** – You chose A which means you are now a fully fledged member of Slytherin house!

* * *

You walk towards the Slytherin table; you eyes linger on Draco Malfoy long enough for Caretta to raise an eyebrow questioningly. You shrug it off. You sit down close to the end that's nearest to the teachers table. Some boys you know have saved you a seat.  
  
You warm inside at the knowledge.  
  
You know you're not _faint-in-my-wake_ gorgeous, but you also know you're pretty, to add to that fact you know there are several boys who would go out of their way to go on a date with you.

Unfortunately non of these boys are _quite _what you're looking for in a boyfriend.  
  
The first years arrive and Professor McGonagall starts the sorting. You watch with a minimal interest, dividing your attention between searching out the school's future 'Harry Potter' and 'Draco Malfoy'. You decide non of them deserve those titles but you see the future Caretta. Sorted into Hufflepuff and biting her nails anxiously.  
  
You let out a snort of laughter and most of the table turn to look at you.  
  
You blush crimson and chance a look to see if Draco Malfoy noticed.  
  
No such luck.  
  
One of the boys' stomach growls.  
  
You sigh heavily and you notice Caretta querying it. Then she nods knowingly, you straighten from your slouching position instantaneously and give her your most desperate 'what-do-you-think-you-know' look. Caretta grins and raises and eyebrow in Draco Malfoy's general direction.  
  
You shake your head.  
  
It wouldn't do for her to _know_ you had a _little crush_ would it?  
  
Shrugging she turns to her empty plate.  
  
A tapping glass is the next thing to catch your attention, you look up to see Professor Dumbledore preparing to give his speech. For a fleeting moment you have the absurd notion that the Headmaster has dentures in, but before you can convey your insanity to your friend there is food on the table and everyone is eating.  
  
You start to wonder about your habits of 'zoning out' as Professor Snape calls it.  
  
When you snap out of it again you notice you're looking _directly_ at Professor Snape who is glaring questioningly at you, you look away quickly.  
  
"Professor Snape, _again_?" Caretta asks, eating her dinner with a poise and precision you slightly envy.  
  
"**No**" you choke out, forcefully. Placing some potatoes onto your plate.  
  
"You," Caretta takes a bite of her dinner "would fancy a Hippogriff if it threw an insult at somebody".  
  
Thinking that, that may be an overstatement you shrug and decide to relax remembering your new mantra for the year,  
  
"It would have to be a **good** insult", you say smoothly. Caretta giggled and some of the boys around you laugh too. You try not to look to impressed that you just made everybody laugh and you turn your attention back to your food.  
  
This time it is the sound of somebody calling your name that catches your attention. Looking around you raise an eyebrow at the fact that nobody is even looking at you.  
  
You decide to fix your hair for good measure.  
  
When your plate is empty you scan the table to see if you're the first one to finish, it turns out that most people are on desert already. '_How did that happen?_' you ask yourself.  
  
There goes somebody calling your name again, irritated you start to wonder if anybody else in Hogwarts has your name. It's possible but the hairs standing up on the back of your neck indicate that somewhere in the hall, somebody is indeed watching _you_.  
  
You see Draco stand up, subtly shooting daggers into Pansy Parkinson's back you turn away just in time to _miss _Draco push the pug-face girl away. You are still pouting twenty minutes later when Caretta and Mizhelle ('_when did she show up'_, you wonder) decide it is time to go back to the common room. You decide to follow like a good little friend.  
  
You make your way in through the portrait carefully filing away the new password in your mind for future reference. Shockingly, stood in the middle of the common room is Professor Snape. You stop short as do Caretta and Mizhelle and you quickly asses the situation. Snape is standing against the wall and Draco Malfoy is standing in front of him.  
  
If you had less self-control you think you'd be drooling about now.  
  
The two men look at you and you merely raise and eyebrow.  
  
'_I'd like to thank the academy'_ you start reciting in your head, your stomach's doing flip-flops. You may be a good actor but you're pretty sure anymore of this and you may throw up from the excitement.  
  
Professor Snape calls your name.  
  
"Sir?" you reply politely, after he just looks slightly irritated you realise that it was as a greeting. Not a question. Nodding to hopefully indicate your finality on the word (it doesn't – you just appear foolish, a fact that Caretta has no qualms in telling you later that night).  
  
You grab Caretta's hand and make your way up to your dorm.  
  
Mizhelle follows.  
  
When you walk in you see that Caretta's cat has made itself much at home on your bed. You walk over and sit down, and tickle the cat's ears reluctantly. It purrs and rubs its head against your hand.  
  
"So" Caretta attempts to start a conversation, "I heard you blew up another com-pew-ta" she aims at you, you smirk and shake you head,  
  
"Does you father tell you _everything _that happens at the Ministry?" you ask,  
  
"Only the things that involve my best friend" she smiles warmly and you resist the urge to throw a smirk at Mizhelle who's sitting in-between yours and Caretta's beds because hers is on the other side of the room.  
  
"Yeah, if you brought a computer system into Hogwarts and hooked it up to Windows XP I'm sure they'd all be blown up before the end of a day" you sigh, remembering many a time when you were just happily surfing the internet and your computer decided to jam up. It took you _forever_ to re-find the site you were on.  
  
When your names called, you look at Caretta who is looking worried. You realise your glaring angrily into space.  
  
"Maybe they should just ban com-pew-ta'rs" she suggests, her lips quirking slightly.

You laugh.  
  
The rest of the night just consisted of you and the girls catching up. You were soon joined by Felicity your other roommate. She never really speaks to any of you, she is always smiling and you like her well enough – but she always seems to disappear after the first week and you never see her.

It's hard to bond with somebody as a friend if that person isn't around.  
  
It was around midnight when you all fell asleep. You were happily dreaming of talking dolphins and evil cheese slices dancing merrily in the breeze when you wore up suddenly in a cold sweat.  
  
Sitting up in bed you couldn't for the life of you remember why you woke up so suddenly. Lying back you face the awful notion that after a mere three hours of sleep (_it was now 3am_) you were no longer tired.  
  
**Sighing heavily you decide you have three options**.  
  
**a)** You can lie in bed and read until it's time to go to breakfast,  
  
**b)** Realising that you're actually rather hungry you could wander down to the kitchens to commandeer some food and risk getting detention if you're caught by Filch  
  
**c)** Or you go down to the common room and relax there for a bit, hoping in your heart of hearts that the rumours about Draco being an insomniac are true.

* * *

**-Notes-**  
  
Well. What can I say? Thank you for the reviews – I'm kind of glad Slytherin would win out although I had expected some competition on the Gryfindor front. **Slytherin actually won 3/1**.  
  
**Slytherin's GoldenYouku** – Your choice won, yey Slytherin! Well, I have to agree you are a bit of a rebel aren't you? Hehe. What will you do though – I mean not sleeping is a terrible thing to happen. You could...cough....read?!  
  
**Zanzibar Wowwie** – and visit Draco you did. I hope you realise what you're getting yourself into with that boy young lady!  
  
**princessangel-star** – I understand your logic, I mean gags who would talk about homework? Silly house! Sorry Gryfindor didn't win, that would have been fun to write, possibly easier to find adventures. But hey we can't win all the time – maybe your vote will win this time hopeful that you'll still read and vote  
  
**Wyccegurl** – yours was a very encouraging review (and being my first I'm very thankful to you). I've never been fond of writing second person but my English teacher insists that I have to broaden my writing boundaries and try out different view points, tenses and things like that. This is mainly an experiment that I'm glad is going well. Hope you keep reading.  
  
And with that I leave you, please review and vote for the choice you want to win. I want to hear your views on...well...yourself and if there's anything you'd like me to change, please tell me!  
  
**In your review please state CLEARLY the letter of the option you would like to see win.**  
  
Thanks and see you next chapter..  
  
**-- Akasha xxx**  
  
**PS** ooohhhh, I wonder what will happen! 


End file.
